LAZOS INQUEBRANTABLES
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Es un challenge con otra autora de esta misma pagina, es sobre un Jensen emperador y Jared su soldado, mas bien el previo a ello, su amistad y la forma en que terminan juntos.


**TITULO: LAZOS INQUEBRANTABLES**

'VERSE:ROMA

CHALLENGER:**evian_fork**** o mejor conocida aqui como Ibrahil Prang. Esto fue completamente idea suya con todo y el verse romano, pero obvio esta historia es mia, mia, pero si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto es ella por convencerme.**

RATING: PG13 La verdad no pasa del otro mundo.

DISCLAIMER:Esto es un RPS y por consecuente ninguno de los siguientes mencionados me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo. Ah Si solo hay lemon super softh (por lo cual alguien pegara el grito en el cielo)

SUMMARY:Un incipiente y maltratado emperador, un soldado enamorado y todo lo que los llevo a estar juntos. (creo soy un asco con los resumenes)

Por cierto me disculpo por lo que leeran, la verdad casi termine odiandolo me costo mucho escribirlo, prometo que el segundo sera mejor y traera cositas subidas de tono *pinky promise*  
**  
**

**LAZOZ INQUEBRANTABLES**

El único y gran deseo de Jared era convertirse en el mejor soldado que Roma hubiese visto jamas, siendo su propio padre Augusto uno de los mejores el reto le venia grande pero eso no lo iba a detener, en su cabecita de apenas 6 años no cabía otra cosa que no fuese entrenar todos los días con sus hermanos o su padre cuando a este sus obligaciones se lo permitían y claro esta jugar con su mejor amigo, un rubio pecoso de ojos verdes llamado Jensen. Con el pasar de los años no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando le pidió a su padre que lo metiera de forma oficial a las legiones, obviamente este no cabía de orgullo por que uno de sus hijos estaba fervientemente empeñado en seguir sus pasos.

Claro que para el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre las cosas no eran tan perfectas, Jensen era cuatro años mayor que Jared, sin embargo la amistad fue casi inmediata apesar de la disparidad de sus caracteres, el castaño era todo sonrisas, juegos y bromas, el rubio era mas reservado, mucho mas reservado y tranquilo que Jay ahí el motivo principal de sus problemas con su padre otro general de las legiones romanas llamado Ladius, este hombre al ver el potencial y entrega del castaño no dudo ni un momento en hacer lo propio con Jensen, lo que no tenia en cuenta eran las aspiraciones del rubio, ser político, en sus pensamientos de niño de 10 años ese era su convicción y aquello le valía unas buenas golpizas por parte de su progenitor hasta que por fin un día se defendido.

La llegada al centro de entrenamientos fue de lo mas irreal para Jared, su padre no paraba de presumirle vaya que si no, el joven castaño desde que entro a la arena barrio con todos y cada uno de los que se enfrentaba, nada extraño para alguien que desde los seis años ha tenido una espada en las manos y gran infinidad de armas, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar unos de admiración, otros de envidia y unos pocos de enojo sobretodo por los que llevaban mas tiempo entrenando.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Jared se volviera el ejemplo a seguir, a sus 17 años el castaño era un experto en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas ademas de ser un excelente estratega, pero un buen día las ganas del alto de volverse el mejor soldado aumentaron cuando vio a un joven rubio de cabello corto, piel clara, ligeramente tostada por el sol, con pecas en el rostro y parte de su espalda que se dejaba ver por su toga, ademas de poseer unos hermosos ojos verdes, se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Jensen a quien había dejado de ver desde hace tres años justo después de que su padre perdiera un ojo en batalla, no supo por que pero el deseo de proteger al rubio se le hizo su propósito en la vida y mas cuando este giro el rostro hacia el dejando a la vista una cicatriz que iba desde su cuello

hasta su pecho.

El día que Jensen llego al centro donde se entrenaban a los futuros soldados del imperio le pareció el día mas horrible de su vida así sin mas, el debía satisfacer los deseos de su padre quien le culpaba por arruinar su vida como general haciéndolo un inútil para las guerras cuando el rubio le saco un ojo en su intento de defenderse de una de las tantas tundas que le daba, por ello se encontraba ahí haciéndolo que mas odiaba, pero jamas dejo sus propios sueños de lado, a escondidas de su padre había estudiado hasta el cansancio, sabia casi todo sobre las culturas que habían conquistado, era educado, sabia de política tanto o incluso mas que sus maestros, a sus 22 años ya era un erudito en esa materia.

-¡NO y esa es mi ultima palabra!- grito furioso Ladius

-Pero padre es imposible que yo sea un legionario - rogó sin retroceder ante la ira de su padre.

-De ninguna manera Jensen tu vas a ser soldado y ni una mierda de visión lo va a impedir.- Ladius conocía todos los protocolos de reclutamiento y estaba consciente del impedimento que representaba la mala visión del rubio pero ha estas alturas le quería muerto y la única manera de acabar con el sin que nadie sospechara era en el campo de batalla.

-¿Y que harás al respecto? - soltó con sorna

-Soy miembro del consejo de guerra, no se te olvide.

-Nunca me dejas.

La idea era solo entrenar y ser el mejor guerrero que se pudiera, al llegar se dio cuenta de que no seria tan sencillo como creía, su padre había dicho que lo trataran como un novato mas, claro como si aun aprendiz normal lo entrenaran con un desdén y rechazo dignos del propio Pluton, bueno si lo veía desde un punto de vista objetivo esa era su única distinción por lo demás era igual a los demás, claro que ya no le hizo gracia cuando lo pusieron a correr alrededor de la arena y que para su mala suerte era enorme tanto o mas que el palacio del emperador y debía serlo ya que no solo era una arena eran cinco en una, las cuales se usaban para diferentes entrenamientos, combates con armas, cuerpo a cuerpo, ejercicios de formación con caballos y cosas así, ademas estaba el área de acondicionamiento físico donde por primera vez se encontró con un joven exageradamente alto, vaya el no era lo que se dice pequeño pero ese joven lo hacia sentir diminuto, el joven en cuestión era menor que el se le notaba en la cara de niño que tenia todo sonrisas y buenos modos, lo que jamas se imagino fue que ese joven era el mejor de todos ahí muy por encima de la mayoría de los soldados la razón por la que seguía ahí era por el padre del joven, uno de los generales que le entrenaban se había empeñado en que su hijo recibiera educación en estrategias militares y esa cosas lo cual obligaba al muchacho a permanecer mas tiempo del necesario en ese sitio en lugar de unirse a las legiones de una buena vez. No tardo en reconocerlo, salvo por la primera vez, que estaba demasiado lejos de el y no pudo observarlo bien. No supo que paso pero de un día a otro le informaron que solo entrenaría con Jared tal vez el destino le sonreía otra vez, sin embargo nada era igual y el rubio no quería que el joven se enterara de lo que había pasado con el en esos años que no se vieron.

Jensen apenas y le saludaba, al día siguiente al ser presentados este hizo como que no lo recordaba levantando los muros que cuidarían el dolor y los secretos de su vida, Jared no merecía a alguien tan roto como el en su vida.

Jared por su lado se encontraba dolido por lo que sucedía el rubio parecía no reconocerle y mucho menos quería relacionarse mas de lo debido con el, así que haciendo gala de su terquedad decidió recobrar la amistad del rubio a como diera lugar, comenzó con gestos de amabilidad le ayudaba en tareas que una sola persona no podía hacer y que no entendía por que le ponían a hacerlas, en el entrenamiento se mostraba paciente explicaba con lujo de detalles las técnicas que lucha y de mas, claro con uno que otro consejo para facilitarle las cosas, pero aun así el rubio continuaba exageradamente distante.

-Creo que hoy no podremos entrenar como es debido.- soltó el castaño pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio, ese día llovía de manera torrencial por lo que cualquier actividad se vio aplazada hasta que pasara el temporal

-Si, hoy no me humillaras como todos los jodidos días.- espeto quitándose de encima el brazo del joven.

-No es mi intención humillarte Jen, es solo que aun te falta practica.-

-¡Practica!, llevo aquí seis meses y aun no puedo ni golpearte, ademas no me llames "Jen", no somos amigos ni mucho menos.- El castaño se encogió de hombros ante la actitud del rubio haciendo un pequeño puchero sin querer, bajando la mirada al suelo, lo que al rubio se le hizo adorable pero inmediatamente se maldijo por ello.

-Discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder.- el tono frió y solemne del castaño le cayo como una patada en el estomago y no supo bien el por que.

-Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas.- se maldijo a si mismo por el tono despectivo en que pronuncio la ultima palabra pero tantos años a lado de su padre manteniéndose a la defensiva le habían cambiado ya casi no quedaba rastro del dulce niño que alguna vez fue. El gesto dolido del castaño no le paso desapercibido ya que este salio del lugar donde se encontraban y se puso a entrenar bajo la lluvia.

Las palabras del rubio aun le resonaban en la cabeza "no somos amigos ni mucho menos", el enojo se hizo con el en esos momentos así que decidió poner algo de distancia entre ellos antes de que las ganas de golpearlo se hicieran insoportables, a Jensen jamas le había importado su amistad, no valoro las tardes en las que salían a las plazas solo por el gusto de estar juntos, los juegos tontos, las bromas, las risas, las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas así que se puso a entrenar bajo la lluvia para ver si así lograba calmarse un poco y estaba funcionando el enojo comenzaba a bajar cuando Jensen se puso frente a el atacándole con dos espadas, las cuales apenas y pudo esquivar.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?- grito con el enojo corriendole por las venas nuevamente

-Tenemos que entrenar, ¿no?, que se pensaría de dos soldados que le temen a un poco de agua. - la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro acabo con toda la ira que Jared tenia en su interior, era como ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

-¿Me recuerdas?

El rubio no contesto solo se limito a darle una espada y atacar nuevamente, Jared no se lo pensó dos veces si esta era la forma en que el rubio quería que se llevaran lo complacería y esta vez no habría consideraciones de ningún tipo, no es que antes las hubiera pero el castaño se reprimía bastante para no lastimar de más al joven.

Jensen jamas se espero que su manera de pedir disculpas se le saliera de las manos tan rápido, antes había peleado con espadas con el castaño dado que era el único ejercicio en el cual se había defendido decorosamente pero aun así se dio cuenta de que su idea fue un gran error al ver la fuerza con la que era atacado, las estocadas eran poderosas, los movimientos increíblemente rápidos, sabia que el joven no le lastimaría pero aun así estaba comenzando a tener algo de miedo el jodido gigante que era Jared era demasiado para el, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que siempre se había reprimido con el, tal vez por la amistad que les había unido tiempo atrás y esas cosas pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo provocado, pero tampoco se iba a dar el lujo de ser un cobarde ante el joven ya tenia bastante con haberlo lastimado con sus palabras así que lo que le quedaba era darle una pelea mas o menos digna.

Jensen era listo e iba usar su cerebro mas que su fuerza para poder hacer frente al joven delante suyo, la pelea no duro mucho la experiencia y fuerza que Jared tenia eran demasiadas para el rubio por mas listo que este fuera dada su nula experiencia en peleas. Por lo que el golpe que recibió en el rostro con la empuñadura de la espada le saco de combate prácticamente al instante, de no ser por la lluvia que le caía sobre el rostro hubiera quedado inconsciente sobre el piso.

La cara de espanto del castaño no se hizo esperar al ver lo que había conseguido, el chico que le había robado el pensamiento, el cual había jurado proteger de todo el mundo yacía en el suelo con el labio roto y un incipiente moretón en su bello rostro por culpa suya. Se apresuro a llevarlo al interior de los establos para atenderle por suerte ese día no había casi nadie en el lugar por lo que la vergüenza para el rubio era casi nula, aun que solo fuera un entrenamiento jamas se había permitido llegar a tanto con Jensen,

-No tienes por que hacer esto, yo me lo busque.- dijo en su media conciencia.

-Yo no debí dejarme llevar, pero no volverá a suceder en cuanto uno de los generales regrese pediré que te asignen otro compañero de entrenamiento.-soltó a manera de disculpa. Al rubio la noticia le cayo peor que el golpe que había recibido instantes atrás, el no quería otro compañero no se imaginaba con nadie mas, aceptaba que no se llevaba tan bien con el castaño pero le quería y aunque nunca lo admitiera se sentía bien a su lado como hace tanto tiempo no le sucedía, no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de el por sus estúpidos modos.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso Jared, no quiero a nadie mas que tu, eres el mejor de todos y ...- no consiguió terminar la frase pero al menos consiguió una reacción del castaño, quien había levantado una ceja incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No quieres a nadie mas que a mi.- repuso clavando sus ojos pardos en los verdes.

Jensen iba a retractarse de lo que había salido de su boca pero lo que salio fue completamente diferente.

-Si te recuerdo Jay y no quiero alejarme de ti nuevamente. - en el momento que vio al castaño con el puchero en el rostro y la mirada baja sus barreras cayeron y no tardo en darse cuenta que no se apartaría de el nuevamente

-¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?, ¿Yo creí que tu solo habías estado conmigo por que no había nadie mas con quien pasar el rato?, era un niño lo acepto no era la mejor compañía del mundo pero al menos pudiste fingir algo de interés cuando me viste aquí ¿no?

-Jay, no me acerque a ti por miedo, estos años mi vida no ha sido la mas feliz de todas, no quería involucrarme con nadie para evitarme la pena de que supieran lo que había hecho y el por que estoy aquí.

-Cuéntame, no te voy a juzgar Jensen, jamas lo haría, eres casi mi hermano.

El rubio tomo aire y medito por un rato si hablar o no, pero si no lo hacia tarde o temprano reventaría llevaba demasiado tiempo sufriendo en silencio, así que termino por hablar.

Jared escucho atento cada una de las palabras del joven, el verdadero motivo por el cual su padre perdió el ojo, motivo por el cual se fueron a otra ciudad de Roma y su regreso por el nombramiento de su padre como consejal de guerra, los maltratos a los que fue sometido, la tensa relación con Ladius en esos días, sus remordimientos, la forma en que estudio a escondidas de su padre y por ultimo sus deseos de convertirse en miembro del consulado.

Jared casi sale corriendo a buscar al padre de Jensen al escuchar todo lo que le había hecho, no podía creer todo lo pasado su amigo pero fue detenido por este quien le dijo que no valía la pena al menos ya no para el. La derrotada que se escuchaba la voz de Jensen hizo que algo en su interior se rompiera en pedazos.

-¿Por que no escapaste Jensen?, mi padre te hubiera ayudado sabes que el te apreciaba como a un hijo.

-No Jay, no quería que se supiera lo que había hecho a mi propio padre.

-¡Solo te defendiste! - grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No todo fue malo créeme, conocí gente buena apesar de todo, hice unos cuantos amigos y gracias a uno de ellos pude estudiar Jay. - le aclaro limpiando con su pulgar las lagrimas que corrían por la cara del castaño quien sin pensarlo le abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-No dejare que te lastimen Jen, te lo juro.

Los meses siguientes a esos fueron los mejores para ambos, Jensen mejoraba cada día en lo que a batalla se refería a Jared ya le costaba trabajo vencerlo pero aun así lograba imponerse, cosa que al rubio ya no le molestaba, al menos no como antes en lo único que el rubio era ampliamente superior era en estrategia y métodos de guerra su inteligencia y sagacidad era algo con lo que Jared no podía competir. Su relación por otro lado solo mejoro desde aquel día, se habían vuelto inseparables nuevamente, una vez mas los mejores amigos, las miradas cómplices en alguna travesura solo evidenciaban el lazo que ya los unía, los ligeros roces entre ellos accidentales por su puesto eran de lo mas normal, aunque no lo admitieran su cariño iba mas allá de la simple amistad. Si bien la relación entre dos hombres en su sociedad no era mal visto del todo, si era para tener cuidado mas que nada por temían en rechazo del otro.

Por azares del destino Jensen conoció al Cesar, quien se maravillo con su inteligencia y gran capacidad como estratega, no tardo mucho para que el emperador le tomara bajo su cuidado lo cual le cayo como una patada en los cojones al padre del rubio, pues Jensen ya no entrenaba para las legiones, ahora era instruido mas que nunca en política y demás asuntos del consulado en el palacio del Cesar, pronto el joven hizo empatia con la mayor parte de los políticos gracias a las habilidades diplomáticas que ya poseía pero que en gran medida fueron reforzadas por Jared quien le había devuelto la alegría a su vida.

Jared por su lado había concluido sus entrenamientos oficialmente ya era un soldado legionario y el tiempo que tenia libre lo pasaba con el rubio.

Un tiempo después el padre de Jensen murió, no hubo funeral a pesar de que era un general de alto rango el mismo emperador había sorprendido a Ladius en actos de alta traición pero gracias a la intervención de Jensen no se supo del asunto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Jen? - la voz del castaño interrumpió los pensamientos que circulaban por su cabeza.

-Si, no te preocupes, creí que sentiría alivio o incluso pena pero lo cierto es que no siento nada. Jamas comprendí su odio hacia mi, lo único que hice fue tratar de cumplir mis sueños, como tu, jamas quise decepcionarlo.

-Jen ... tal vez el ya era así y nadie se dio cuenta.

-Me quería muerto Jay, lo supe desde el día que me golpeo por primera vez, jamas me quiso le pregunte hasta el cansancio si era por que mi madre había muerto después de que nací, pero no fue aquello la verdad es que no quería a mi madre para el era una simple esclava, estoy seguro que no se quería a si mismo, lo único que medianamente lo animaba su vida militar pero hasta eso perdió, por mi culpa.

-Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no fue tu culpa.

-Si Jay pero... aun así ya no sabre el por que de todo lo que paso.

-Tal vez solo estaba loco.

-Quizás.

No hubo palabras de consuelo, no hubo lagrimas, ni gritos solo un abrazo que reunía todo lo que ellos necesitaban.

La guerra estallo, el imperio persa se acercaba a peligrosamente para dominar y conquistar la ciudad, eran meses difíciles el esplendor de la ciudad empezó a ser sustituido lentamente por la duda y el temor.

Las legiones romanas eran conocidas por ser la fuerza militar mas fuerte y efectiva en todo el mundo antiguo pero hasta esa fuerza militar tenia fallas, se cansaban, los persas atacaban ininterrumpidamente sin razón aparente, lo que no sospechaban era que esperaban el momento de cansancio y debilidad para atacarlos.

Fueron meses duros las legiones disminuían rápidamente y se veían obligados a usar ciudadanos como refuerzos lo cual se traducía en un mayor derramamiento de sangre que culmino con la muerte del emperador.

El Cesar se había convertido en un segundo padre para Jensen su muerte significo un duro golpe para el sumiéndose en una depresión horrible aunado a todo aquello no pudo vivir el duelo como era debido pues día y noche estaba rodeado por parlamentarios, políticos, generales quienes escogerían un nuevo emperador de entre todo el senado y comité de guerra, por lo que no había visto al joven castaño en días y eso solo hacia que se hundiera mas en su dolor al no tener con quien desahogarse.

El día de los funerales del emperador fue mas de lo que el podía soportar el ver su cuerpo inerte casi lo destroza, estaba apunto de abandonar el lugar cuando sus ojos se toparon con los pardos de Jared que se notaban afligidos mas por el rubio que por la muerte del emperador. Fue solo un instante que cruzaron sus miradas y la sonrisa tímida que le dedico el castaño fue todo lo que necesito para soportar su dolor.

Pasaron muchos días hasta que se volvieron a encontrar, fue un día antes de que se escogiera al que se convirtiera en el siguiente emperador.

El rubio aprovecho que lo habían dejado solo para salir a despejar su mente después de tantas emociones, inconscientemente camino hasta la arena donde solía entrenar con Jared, no había nadie y no le sorprendió, todos estaban ocupados en la decision del consulado y la guerra que aun no terminaba, su mirada era triste, apagada, el verde de sus ojos estaba clavado en la arena bajo sus pies, la cual solo levanto al notar a alguien delante suyo.

-Hola.- saludo burlón el joven castaño frente a el.

-Jared.- fue todo lo que dijo abrazando al muchacho hundiéndose en su pecho.

La reacción del rubio tomo por sorpresa al joven que tardo un poco en reaccionar al abrazo, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo un poco mas dejando que el aroma del rubio se colara por su nariz. De un momento a otro Jensen cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se aparto con los ojos llorosos.

-Disculpame no debí hacer eso- dijo desviando la mirada.

-No importa, no pasa nada Jen.

-Pero... no debí.

-Da igual tampoco es el fin del mundo Jen ademas me abrazabas a mi no aun extraño somos amigos y los amigos se abrazan o ¿no?.- calmo al rubio pasando un brazo por sus hombros cuando se puso a su lado.

-¿No te molesta entonces?-

-Jamas me molestaría contigo eres como mi hermano.- las palabras del castaño le dolieron mas de lo que pudo imaginar al saber que este no sentía lo mismo que el. - Te ves triste Jen, puedo saber que te pasa- dijo limpiando las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas con su pulgar, ante la caricia el rubio se estremeció contra el cuerpo del soldado.

Jensen se separo lentamente y camino al establo donde comenzaron su amistad sentándose en un montón de paja.

-Estoy cansado Jared, no me siento capaz de continuar sin su guiá era como mi padre sabes.

-Y tu como su hijo, ahora debes ser fuerte el no habría querido que te derrumbaras, estoy casi seguro que en estos momentos lo que mas desea es verte feliz, apesar de todo lo que pasa con el imperio y los persas.

-Lo que mas deseaba era salvar Roma, era en lo que el creía, adoraba esta ciudad y murió por ella, yo quería que se enorgulleciera de mi tanto como lo hacia por la ciudad.

-Entonces no dejes que el imperio caiga, lucha por Roma a tu manera eres un gran estratega Jen, muchas veces note que los generales acudian a ti para planear algún plan de ataque, ademas quien dice que no lo estaba Jen eras su orgullo,te quería ya te lo dije, no sabes de todas las veces que me arrinconaba y me amenazaba con mandarme a los leones si osaba lastimarte de mas.

-El hizo eso?- pura incredulidad en la voz.

-Varias veces Jen, incluso iba a tus clases de estrategia y la sonrisa que tenia cuando veía lo excelente que eras no le cabía en el rostro.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos nuevamente las emociones que se instalaron en su corazón por las palabras del castaño le habían vencido haciéndole llorar una vez mas pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Jared le abrazaba acunándolo como un niño tratando de consolarlo pero esta vez no se aparto se quedo ahí disfrutando de su calor, dejándose envolver por su aroma, tan perdido estaba en las sensaciones que no noto cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Te amo.

Se aterrorizo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no quería perder a Jared no por algo así, se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido, ni siquiera levanto la mirada no quería enfrentar el rechazo en los ojos del castaño estaba apunto de separarse cuando la mano del joven se poso en su barbilla obligandolo a mirarlo.

No quería verlo, no lo iba a soportar así que solo cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo siento no quería. - la voz le temblaba por el miedo.

-Yo también te amo.

Las palabras retumbaron por su cabeza suavemente pero de forma contundente, lo amaba, era en lo único en que pensaba, abrió los ojos lentamente temiendo que había sido un sueño, pero lo que se encontró disipo todas sus dudas, los ojos verdes de Jared brillaban con emoción, la sonrisa en su rostro denotaba su estado y no pudo evitarlo el sentimiento y las ganas eran mas fuertes que el, llevaba esperando por aquello tanto tiempo que no lo pensó solo poso sus labios sobre los del castaño en un beso inocente, probando su suavidad, mordiendo ligeramente uno de ellos embriagándose de su sabor dulce que solo podía comparar con la ambrosía de los dioses, mayor fue su alegría cuando fue correspondido, el castaño abrió un poco sus labios invitándole a entrar, inmediatamente subió su mano a la nuca del joven enredando sus finos dedos en su cabello ligeramente largo acercándolo mas a el para profundizar el beso, su lengua entro tímida al comienzo grabando en su memoria cada rincón de la boca del soldado, para dar paso a la pasión contenida durante tantos años, Jared no dudo en participar mas activamente en el beso y se introdujo en el rubio degustando su sabor por igual, pero el no lo hacia tímidamente había esperado tanto por aquello y su ímpetu se hizo presente devorando al hombre entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron buscando aire sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados, la mirada cómplice que tenían no daba a lugar a las palabras, no hacían falta.

El deseo latente en la piel de cada uno afloro con violencia se acariciaban con un ímpetu digno de la ferocidad de Júpiter y la pasión desbordante de Venus, sus manos hambrientas por la piel del otro solo se detuvieron cuando encontraron el tesoro oculto de cada uno, los sucesos subsecuentes a eso pasaban borrosos en sus mentes pero se quedaban grabados en sus memorias con detalles que remarcaban la contradicción, sus ojos no eran pendientes de lo que sucedía pero su piel si, lo sabrían por el simple recuerdo de cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia que surcaba sus cuerpos volviéndolos locos llevándolos al borde de la locura.

Un mundo de sensaciones se abrió ese día ante ellos un lugar al que solo podían entrar conducidos por la mano del otro como prueba fiel del lazo inquebrantable que ahora los unía.

Se encontraban reposando en un lecho de paja cuando el rubio se volvió hacia Jared aferrándose a su cuerpo, acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de este dejando que una sensación de paz le invadiera el cuerpo, mientras el castaño le acariciaba la espalda desnuda con una de sus manos.

-Mañana me convertiré en el siguiente emperador. - la voz salio tan queda que apenas y era audible pero eso no impidió que el cuerpo bajo el se levantara de golpe al comprender sus palabras.

-¿De que hablas? - pregunto sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos como platos, la imagen le arranco una ligera risa al rubio por lo cómico que se veía su amante.

-Lo decidieron hace unos días, todos los miembros de consulado están de acuerdo al igual que los miembros del consejo de guerra, fue una decisión casi unánime.

-Entonces tu.

-Si, aparir de mañana me encargare de continuar el legado de Arius.

-¿Ese era su nombre Jen?, jamas permitió que le llamaran así.

-La verdad es que no le gustaba, por eso se hacia llamar solo Cesar pero un buen día me lo dijo, me comento que la única persona que le podía llamar así fue esposa Arianna.

-Es increíble Jen, tu emperador de toda Roma. - la alegría que denotaba su voz contagio al rubio. - Debes estar tan feliz es mas de lo que soñabas.

-Sin duda jamas lo imagine y estoy seguro que él tiene algo que ver. - dijo señalando al cielo.

La mañana siguiente a su encuentro la ciudad se encontraba en un estado de media calma, apesar de la inminente amenaza persa habían conseguido celebrar ese día por la ascension del nuevo emperador.

Pasaron meses para que la guerra acabara todo gracias a la mente del emperador quien estudio todas y cada una de las acciones de sus enemigos logrando prever sus ataques, solicitando la ayuda de todos los lugares del imperio.

De una forma contundente demostrando la fuerza de Roma ganaron a los persas, pero para ello Jensen paso uno de los momentos mas angustiosos de su vida, Jared había ido al frente de batalla y fue capturado. Fueron los momentos mas angustiantes de su vida.

No estuvo en paz hasta que lo vio entrar a las puertas de la ciudad junto con lo que quedaba de sus hombres, escapo a duras penas, el estado en el que se encontraba era deprimente, las heridas por todo su cuerpo evidenciaban una tortura atroz, su delgadez y sus ojos apagados por tanto sufrimiento acabaron con el poco temple que le quedaba al rubio que estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, sin embargo no lo hizo su soldado lo necesitaba al igual que su imperio.

Sus ordenes fueron claras Jared no abandonaría el palacio mientras se recuperaba, el mismo le cuidaría, seria un secreto que muy pocos conocerían, aun que era bien sabida la predilección del emperador por el joven general y soldado. Cuando el castaño al fin abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes que le miraban con miedo, preocupación y alegría, el cumulo de sentimientos que vislumbro era algo que no esperaba pero que agradeció, le hacia sentir vivo después de tanto tiempo lejos de lo único que lo ataba al mundo.

-Jen... estas.

-No hables, descansa, ya nada te pasara estoy aquí contigo.- dijo entre sollozos.

-Te amo. - dijo casi en un susurro dada su debilidad.

-También te amo. - dijo sellando sus labios en un casto beso.

-Prometes que ya no nos separaremos.

-Aun que me cueste la vida.

FIN.


End file.
